World Changing Wish!
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: AU. With everything wrong in his world, Harry Potter wishes on a shooting star starting a chain of unexpected events. With new family and friends, he will take the Pokemon world by storm with his intellect and skill. Aura user, Psychic, Magical Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

The starts where sparkling like diamonds, shining and twinkling as though communicating with each other. The night sky was beautiful as it was mysterious. He kept looking at the sky with awe and a hint of jealousy. Why couldn't he be free like all the stars up in the sky? He often wondered how his life would be if he was free from the godforsaken castle he was magically bound to. He thought it would be a lot better if he could just be him, even if he was bound to stay there. They wouldn't leave him alone, they wouldn't let him be himself, they just kept pressuring him with his training. He knew he was the only one able to defeat Voldemort but, was it really worth it? He didn't really have anything anymore. Well, sure. He still had his possessions but everyone he considered friend or family was dead. The muggle's already knew of them, Voldemort wasn't being secretive with his raids now was he? The muggle government was trying to stop him as well as the Ministry but he was always one step ahead of them. If Voldemort wasn't killed soon, the muggle government would evacuate completely and nuclear bomb England. After that announcement they kept pressuring him even worse. Why couldn't he just be free to do what he wanted? It was always what others wanted, what others needed, what others demanded! Why couldn't he just be free to do what he wanted, to be able to leave this place with its bad memories and feelings?

He saw a shooting passing by in the night sky and quickly closed his eyes. He didn't really know why people did it. He didn't really see the fun in it, but he still closed his eyes and wished. 'I wish I was free from here, away to do what I wanted. To be free like the stars, to have family and friends again' he thought hopefully.

"If that's what you really want, then that's what you shall get" he heard a rather high and feminine voice say. His head snapped quickly to where the he heard the voice but there was nothing there. He kept trying to look for the voice, wand in hand. The voice giggled.

"I'll take you were you will be most needed, where you will be happiest. There will need to be some changes, but I think they will serve you well. I just hope everything turns alright" the bodiless voice said. Everything around him started to spin and to glow; faster and brighter by the second that it was almost vomit inducing. Suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A see through silhouette rushed through the region's, trying to find someone to care for its charge. It took some time but it finally found someplace where its temporary charge would be happy while changing some thing's in the near future. It quietly and carefully levitated the small bundle to the doorstep of the house and, with a bit of its psychic powers, woke the woman inside while planting the urge on her mind to go outside. With that done it quickly hid behind a tree, eyes still focused on the bundle. The door suddenly opened revealing a sleepy yet beautiful woman in her early thirty's with purple hair, brown eyes and a kind face. The sleepiness quickly vanished as soon as she saw what was in front of her. She bent down and grabbed the small bundle, cradling it gently in her arms. She looked around and, when she didn't see anyone, went inside the house. The almost transparent being quickly left after the door closed, a satisfied smile on its face. All the while thinking ' That will show Darkrai, implying all I do is sleep!'. It huffed and teleported away in a soft pink light.

* * *

The woman walked to the living room of the house and sat on a blue couch. She stared at the baby kindly while her mind was in hyper drive. 'Who could have left the child on her doorstep? It was freezing outside! The child could have cached a cold or something!'. Similar thought's ranged through her mind as she tried to process what had happened. She gently moved the blanked from the baby's face. The baby had tuft's of raven colored hair with some red mixed in, a delicate nose and red lip's. She wondered if this was how Snow White must have looked like when a glint caught her attention. It was a pendant of a star. On a closer look it was actually a Pokémon she had never seen before. It had short stubby legs and longer arms with flaps on the underside making the impression of long sleeves. In its belly was a curved seem that seemed to hide something. It had two eyes with triangles underneath them and rounded extensions on either side that framed its face. Hanging from its head were what seemed like tags.

She put it aside when sleepiness took over. She would call Officer Jenny to report the found baby and see if she could adopt him/her. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that the baby was meant to be there. She walked upstairs towards the nursery and gently lowered him/her down next to Paul, her nine month old son. While fighting exhaustion, she kissed Paul in the forehead and walked to her bedroom. She opened the door and quickly threw herself on the bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the woman woke up do to the streaming light coming through her window curtains. She yawned and stretched, absentmindedly getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom and, after a quick shower, went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was just finishing setting up the table when Reggie, her seven year old son, sleepily entered the kitchen.

"Good morning mom" he said sleepily while taking he's usual seat in the table.

"Morning honey" she said back just as tired. She kissed his forehead and went to get Paul. When she entered the nursery she saw two figures in the crib. She blinked. She blinked again. After a few minutes her sleepy min caught on to what happened last night. 'Oh, that's right! I found him/her last night. After breakfast I'll call Officer Jenny' she thought. Gently she picked up Paul then the mysterious baby. When she got to the kitchen table she put the now awake Paul in his high chair while keeping the still sleeping baby in her lap. After adjusting the baby in her lap she started digging into her food with gustoReggie, now more aware, stared at his mom and the new baby.

"Uh, mom? Who's that?" He asked his mother.

"Hmm, what? Who's who?"she asked back. "Mom" he said with a sigh. His mother was really forgetful and slow in the mornings so he asked again, this time more specific. "The baby you're holding. Who's that?"he asked slowly. "Oh, this is your new sibling."she replied. She took a deep gulp of her coffee and continued."The Swanna left him or her in the doorstep last night".

"Really?" Asked Reggie skeptically. He maybe seven years old but stupid he was not. His mother was lying, he concluded. He knew how babies were made so that answer wouldn't fool him. Oh, the wonders of the internet.

"Hmh" replied his mother as she ate and fed Paul at the same time. After she finished she cleaned his face with a rag and set him down to play in his play pen all the while carrying the other infant close to her chest. She tried to wake the baby up so he/she would eat but the baby wouldn't stir. She was beginning to get a little worried. She put the spoon of baby food on the baby's mouth to get him/her to eat ad he/her latched onto the spoon, cleaning it from the gooey substance. Reggie watched as his mother fed the baby. He didn't know from where the baby came from but he knew he or she was going to stay. He could see it in his mothers eyes that she would be keeping him/her. Oh well, he always wanted lots of siblings.'Two will have to do' he thought.'I wonder. Is it a boy or a girl?'. From what he could see of the baby, he or she looked girly. But there were some boys in his class that looked feminine, so he couldn't say. So he asked his mother "is it a boy or a girl?"

His mother stopped feeding the baby, looked at him and answered "I don't know, I guess I forgot to check last night". She quickly finished feeding the baby and, after moving the blanked to the side, checked to see the gender.

"..."

"..."

"... It's a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

She stirred from her sleep, her mind waking up. With a flutter of her eyelashes she opened her emerald eyes. She heard a gasp and tiredly moved her head up to meet a kind face. Her exhausted mind, not knowing anything was amiss, decided going back to sleep was a very good idea. She turned her head towards the woman's chest and snuggled towards the warmth she provided. She fell back to sleep under the watchful eye of the woman and her son.

The woman turned her attention back to her son and said "Talk lower, you're gonna wake her up".

"Sorry" Reggie said sheepishly running a hand through his slightly long purple hair. "But mom, seriously, what are we going to do? We don't have money to care for two babies! You you're self said that when dad left with that woman that he stopped caring for us. How are you gonna take care of another one?"he asked.

"Reggie"she started "just because you're father stopped caring for us doesn't mean we don't have money. I work, how do you think I can afford all the things I can?"she asked. After her ex-husband left them she had started working to make due with the expenses. She had wanted to work before, to make her own money, but Charles wouldn't let her. It was one of the good things that came with the divorce.

"Where? I never see you work. You're always home taking care of Paul" he pointed out to her. He didn't think his mother would lie about that bit he knew that the only money income they had was from his mom's inheritance. She may not have come from a rich family but the money helped.

"Do you remember what I told you that I wanted to do the most when I was a little girl?"his mother asked mysteriously. He looked at her in confusion for a second before he remembered. She had said that when she was a little girl she had always wanted to be a...oh. "You're a Pokémon breeder! But, how? I never see you working with breeder stuff."he said in confusion. When he wasn't in trainer school he was at home studying, or playing near the house with some of his friends and his mom was always there.

She stared at Reggie and he felt like he missed something. When he didn't say anything for five minutes she sighted and said " I'm not always here you know. When you're at trainer school, I work at the local day care."

"But what about Paul?"he asked. Would his mother leave him alone In the house while she was at work? As if sensing his train of thought she laughed and said"I take Paul with me. There a day care for baby's too. While a work, Paul plays with whoever is there."

"Oh" he said embarrassed. She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Now, come on. You are going to be late for trainer school" she said and he gasped loudly. he ran upstairs to get ready while his mother went to do a phone call. When he was refreshed and clad in clean clothes he walked with his blue backpack towards the front door were he could hear his mother and Officer Jenny talking. Just as he made it to the front door, Officer Jenny turned back, got on her motorcycle and left.

"Was she here because of the baby?" he asked his mom. She smiled and nodded then she pushed him towards the door and said "You better get going or you're going to be late!". He went outside and started walking towards the school. Just before the house disappeared out of his vision he heard the crying of a baby girl. It was really loud and it seemed horrified, if he could call it that. 'it seems the baby is awake then.'

* * *

It had been 8 years ago that she had been taken to this strange world. A world full of strange creatures. Some were nice, others were not. Not to mention they were all powerful in some way or another. It was so strange, everything. The land, the people, the creatures. It all seemed so mythical in her mind. Not only in the form that she ha gotten there but in how that shooting star had changed her GENDER! It had been so confusing getting use to the change. Not to mention having a real family this time around. She smiled. The were great. Her adopted mom was a loving mother, if a bit forgetful. Reggie was the best older brother one could have. He never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to and stopped the kids that bullied her. She was constantly bullied because she would always be reading a book, never playing with the other kids. She was too mature to play in the mud, thank you very much. And then there is Paul. he was a sweet kid, in his own right. He studied with her when he could, they talked, they laughed, they did a lot of things together. He was nice to her, just like he was towards the rest of his family.

When she had been adopted she had been named Adriana. She didn't hate it so she was fine with it. Not even one hour since she had woken up and she had had a Pokemon shoved up her face, literally. Her mother, coincidentally named Liliana, had taken her outside after she had finally woken up and she had gotten a face full of a strange creature. A Wingull, she now knew. That had been her first experience with Pokemon. Since then, she wanted to know everything about them. When she was finally able to walk again she had gone to the library in the daycare center where her mother worked. It didn't have much on History or Pokemon data so much as Pokemon food recipes and how to take care of them. It wasn't what she had been looking for but she didn't want to play with the other kids. So she sat down, grabbed a book and started reading. Not even five minutes later, she shut the book and used a spell of Hermione's creation. That's right, she still had her magic!. She could have been seen bouncing all over the house when she could feel her magic again. Not only that, she also has a new type of energy and some kind of force, if you could call it that. The energy itself, or Aura as she had found out, was blue and calmed her when she used it. It felt so full of life, so full of happiness. The force, however, was pink in color. The first time she had used it she had nose bleeds but as she got use to it, doing harder thing with the force, or her psychic abilities as she now knew, the bleeding stopped. Back to the spell, normally she would need to use a wand but since she had come to this world it seemed to flow around her, making it easier to control. The spell itself was simple but it took a lot of mental practice because of the strain on the brain. What the spell did was 'download' everything in the book directly into her mind, where she would later sort out with her Occlumency skills. She did this with all the books when nobody was looking. Later she did the same with the Pokemon Center's library and the Trainer School library.

After she had sorted out everything in her mind, she started considering what she wanted to do. While she quite liked taking care of Pokemon she didn't really think she could stay in one place all the time. She wasn't into research, so that was out too. And while she may be knowledgeable about Pokemon after the book 'download' she didn't really like science that much. That had only left Pokemon Coordinator and Trainer. While she liked brute fighting mo, she thought it would be fun participating in contest's. She decided, she would be a Pokemon Trainer and, if she liked her experience in a contest, she would be a Coordinator too. It was decided. She couldn't wait till she was ten, again!.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Adriana's tenth birthday tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She was so excited she couldn't stay still. She had everything she needed and some things she didn't in her bag while the rest was in her newly enchanted trunk. Earlier that day her mother, Liliana, had taken her and Paul shopping for all the thing they would need in their Journey. Paul still had a few month's before he was of legal age to become a Pokémon trainer but as her mother said "Better do it now when you can instead later when you can't". While Paul bought the necessities and some other stuff Adriana went a little overboard. While Liliana took Paul to get some new travel clothes, she went to the Poke Mart and bought 10 poke, great, ultra, luxury, premier, net, dive, heal, quick and dusk balls. She also spent a lot on potions, berries, berrie pots, revives and a lot more that she thought would be useful. After spending a small fortune on healing item's and berries, she went and got a new messenger bag in green and black with a green poke ball design. Then she went back to the clothing store. When she got to the clothing store, Liliana was still handing Paul clothes to try out. He didn't look like he was having fun. In fact, he looked down right miserable.

'Poor Paul. better him than me though'she thought as she looked at the different clothes in the racks. She wanted something that said 'Adriana'. Not literally mind you. After ten minutes of browsing she found something she found to her taste. It was a short black dress that she knew would need some changes with an emerald-green long-sleeved shirt. She also decided to buy some knee-length black boots and black finger less gloves with some thigh length black sock. After picking her outfit Adriana checked out and ran home before her mother saw her and started organizing everything. First she cast enchanted the berrie pouch with an undetectable extension charm then a stasis charm so that they wouldn't rot, then her messenger bag with an undetectable extension charm with a notice me not charm. With that done she organized everything. The berries went into the berrie pouch, the medicine went into a the front pocket, the pokeball's into the side pocket,etc. The rest of the stuff she bought, like the berrie pots and egg incubators, went into her enchanted trunk. Adriana had spent a lot of time making the trunk with all its features. The trunk inside had the form of a mansion with seven room's. One room, the largest,was for the Pokemon that she caught enchanted to have a lot of open space with artificial sunlight, trees, and water. Another one was an egg room filled with incubators, another was a training course heavily spelled to stay out of the time stream, one room was a berrie garden with fertile soil and artificial sunlight, the kitchen, the library, the storage room and a master bedroom for her if she wanted to sleep inside.

After planting berries in the berrie garden, setting the incubators in the incubator room and stocking up the kitchen she got out of the trunk, closing the lid as she went. She shrunk it with a wave of her hand and put it in her bag. Then, seeing it was almost night, she tried the clothes she bought. Just because she bought them did not mean they fit. She sighted at this and, with a snap of her fingers, re-sized them to fit her comfortably. While looking in the mirror Adriana made some changes to her outfit. First she lighten the color from pure black to a dark blue while adding emerald green lining to the gloves, dress and boots. something was missing though. After thinking for a minute she exclaimed "That's it!" and conjured an emerald green belt with a buckle similar to the Deathly Hollows design. A triangle with a circle in the middle while a line going straight through it. She put it on and checked herself out. The dress came a little above her knees, her dark blue sock came to her knees with her boot's covering them. Perfect. With the outfit still on she went downstairs where Liliana was making dinner. she stepped into the kitchen and saw Paul pouting. Well, to Adriana it looked like a pout. To others it may as well have been a scowl.

"What happened that got you so pouty?" Adriana asked as if not knowing. Oh, she knew how their mother was like when it got to shopping, especially when it came to the boy's. 'After all, a man has no sense in fashion or style' she thought, mimicking her mom. at least she let her do her own of replying he just glared at her. She tried to look innocent but failed when she started laughing. this just caused him to glare harder.

"What did mom do this time?" she asked him shakily, chuckles escaping here and there. It wasn't her fault that mom was such a push over when it came to shopping.

"She bought half the store" he said miserably, dropping the glare. He stared at the table. Adriana raised her eyebrow. That was it? That could not be it. Liliana sometimes did that, so that wasn't it. She started thinking. The last time Paul had been like this was when their mom had gotten into some crazy mood and bought Paul some... oh dear Arceus. She looked at Paul with an amused look. She started chuckling, then started laughing.

"Stop laughing! It was embarrassing, our schoolmates where there." Paul said embarrassed, holding his head in his hands. Dear Arceus! He was wearing one of his new outfit's right now! How could she have missed it!? Paul was wearing tan cargo shorts, sneakers with Pichu design's and an 'I heart my Mommy' blue shirt. She dint even know they came in his size!

"Did she buy you some nice footy pajamas too?" she asked teasingly. He blushed a red so deep that he almost looked like a tomato. 'Oh, she did' she thought, delighted. 'Blackmail material!'. She opened her mouth to tease him some more when Reggie walked in. Instantly, Paul went from pouty and embarrassed to glary and angry. She sighted. After Reggie's defeat in the Battle Frontier against Pyramid King Brandon and his decision to quit Pokemon battles to be a Pokemon Breeder, Paul started acting like this when Reggie was in sight. Paul thought that Reggie quit because of his loss but she had seen it coming. Since she had memories of this place, Reggie had been helping their mom in the Daycare Center. Nothing she nor anyone said changed his way of thinking. He still thought Reggie quit because of one loss instead of training more and trying again.

"Hello Paul" Reggie said in Paul's direction. When all he got was a glare, he sighted. 'He still wont talk to me?' he thought sadly. He sighted again but left Paul alone.

Adriana, seeing Reggie's sad look, greeted him with a hug and a quick 'Hi' then pushed him into a chair in the dinner table. At his confused look she said "Diner's ready" as she sat down on her own seat. With a mischievous look in her face, her eyes glowed pink as she used her psychic abilities to move the food from the kitchen to the dinner table and, with a burst of psychic energy, teleported Liliana to her usual seat. She looked like she had seen a ghost type while clutching her chest near her fast beating heart.

"Don't do that" she gasped after a minute. After she calmed down she said to her daughter "Next time, warn me first. Okay?" Adriana nodded, her eyes glued to the food in front of her. Liliana sighted, amused. Adriana and her food. She shook head as they began eating. Over dinner they made small talk. Mostly it was about their day and some other stuff but today the topic was about Adriana's upcoming Journey.

"What are you going to do? You haven't told us if you're going into contest's and the like" asked Reggie. Adriana had told them that she was considering being a Coordinator but from what they knew she was still thinking it over.

"For now, I'm going to be a normal trainer. After I get some experience I'll enter a Contest and, if I like the experience, I'll become a Coordinator." Adriana answered after taking a sip of water. After some hard thinking she had decided that being a Coordinator could wait, at least, until after she participated in a League Tournament.

"What about your starter? Which one are you going to choose?" Asked Paul, taking interest in the conversation.

"Hmm. Honestly, I don't know. All of them have their advantages. Chimchar, being a Fire type can learn a lot of good moves while it's fully evolved form, Infernape, is a dual Fire and Fighting type with a big pool of possible moves it can learn. Also known as being somewhat easy to raise. Piplup, being a water type, can learn a good variety of moves too, while it fully evolved form, Empoleon, is a dual Water and Steel type with a slight resistance to Electric attacks. Though, with its prideful attitude, it's considered the most difficult to raise. Finally, there's Turtwig Being a grass type with a slightly smaller move set than the other two, while its fully evolved form, Torterra, is a dual Grass and Ground type with a slight resistance to Water attacks. They are all good choices. If I wanted a Powerhouse I would pick Chimchar while if I choose Turtwig I'd get a resistance monster. Though, if trained right, Piplup could be a powerhouse. Not much for resistance though." Adriana answered truthfully. In all honesty, she was going to choose at the lab since every time she thought about it she kept changing her mind.

Paul hummed, deep in thought. Adriana looked at him from the corner of her eye. 'Paul must be thinking on what I said' she thought. 'Maybe even thinking on which one to get'. She gulped the rest of her water and said "I'll decide when I get to the Professor Rowan's lab. Oh! I almost forgot! Mom, whose going to get me to Sandgem town?"

"...I Knew I forgot something" Liliana said sheepishly. Adriana looked at her wide eyed, mouth forming an O. Liliana burst out laughing. The look on her daughter's face was amusing. She continued after catching her breath "Just kidding. I wouldn't forget something so important" she said, chuckling.

Adriana sighted in relief. With her mother being so forgetful she hadn't even considered it being a joke.

"Who's taking me then?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you remember Brian?" Liliana asked slowly.

"The guy that sometimes helped in the Day Care? He's my ride to Sandgem town?" Adriana asked incredulous. She remembered him alright. She first met him when he volunteered to help in the Day Care when he was nine. She was seven at the time and they became good friends. Not anymore though. He started getting pushy and clingy. He also became stalker like. It creeped the hell out of her so she ended the friendship. After he started his journey she hadn't heard of him. "He's back in Veillstone City?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, he will be taking you to Professor Rowan's Lab first thing tomorrow" Liliana answered, oblivious to her daughter's emotional turmoil. Reggie and Paul noticed though and got her confused looks. She shook her head and finished eating. After everyone was finished, Liliana stood up and went for the dishes when everything vanished from the table with a pink light. She looked at Adriana who just grinned cheekily at her. She just shook her head and went to wash the dishes only to see them washing themselves in the sink. She looked at Adriana again only to see her fidgeting, looking nervous.

"Honey, is something wrong?" she asked her daughter which caused her to fidget more when Paul and Reggie looked at her too.

"Um, you see, I decided to start in another region instead of Sinnoh. I already bought a plane ticket for the Unova region." Adriana said nervously. The thought of competing in another region first instead of her home region had come two weeks ago when she saw a battle in the t.v. It was Cynthia vs. Lance the Kanto/Johto champion. She wanted to challenge Cynthia but she was a new trainer, so she decided that she would travel other region's first, gaining experience in the art of battling. After she was strong enough, she would compete in the Lilly of the Valley Conference, beat the Elite Four then challenge Cynthia.

"That's it?" Liliana asked relieved that it wasn't something serious.

"What? I mean, you don't mind?" She asked surprised. She thought her mom would at least freak out a bit.

"Honey, I have known since yesterday." she said and, before her daughter could ask 'how' said "You left you're Diary open and I took a peek"

"Mom! First of all, it's a Journal, not a Diary! Secondly, whats up with you people? I swear, the only one who hasn't taken a 'peek' is Paul!" Adriana said non heatedly. Paul looked away. Adriana gasped then glared at all three of them. They tried to look innocent but they couldn't fool her, they never could. She huffed and stomped to her room until she couldn't hear them trying to hold in their chuckling. After the door closed she smiled slightly and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a nice, long shower and some time to tame her hair into its normal silky waves, she threw herself onto her twin sized bed. She stayed like that for some time, thinking about tomorrow. She rolled over and set up her alarm clock for seven in the morning. After she found a comfortable position she started meditating. Concentrating inside of herself. She fell asleep soon after.

**Somebody asked me this and I'm sorry that I didn't say in chapter one. Before the wish, Harry was 25 while after he was deaged he, or should I say, she was eighteen month's old.**

**I have tried to make some (OC) original character to make the story more interesting but I have been busy and I can't seem to get ideas so If you, my readers, like, you can send me some of your OC and I might put them in my story. Also if you think Adriana should have a specific Pokemon, send me the species and the reason she should have it. I might just put it in the story. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was right before dawn that Adriana woke up. She would have gotten more sleep if she wasn't so excited. After a shower, she stared at her new outfit laid out in her bed. She would have to do something because she would not be wearing the same set of clothes every single day. With that thought in mind, Adriana quickly used magic to multiply her outfit until there were seven of everything. One for every day of the week. Of course she could have cleaned her one outfit every day but, really? Could you say ew?. She quickly dressed, put on her Jirachi necklace brushed her hair and, after some thought, put one some biking shorts underneath her skirt. No need to flash some pervert anything, right? She grabbed her bag and exited the room. Adriana creeped downstairs and, after seeing nobody was up yet, went to the backyard. She walked to the nearby forest to see her friend.

She may not have that many human friends but Pokémon were another story. When she was little, she went deep into the forest to practice her aura and psychic abilities. While practicing she found a clearing filled with flowers of all kinds and bushes filled with every known kind of berrie. It was in that place that Adriana found a Pokémon egg. It had been abandoned, she had assumed. Feeling sorry for the unborn life, she decided to care for it. Using magic, she had expanded the clearing for all its worth. She also decided to plant fruit giving trees. She had spelled the flowers to always be in bloom, the trees to always bear fruit, the bushes to always carry berries and lastly, so the clearing could not be found by those with intent to harm. It was in that place that the egg hatched into the blue, bipedal Pokémon, Riolu. Being the first thing it saw, he, for it was male, started calling her meema. That was another thing she discovered while in the clearing. She could understand Pokémon. At first, all she could do was feel their emotions. Only after Adriana started looking inside herself for her Animagus form did she start to understand Pokémon. Since there weren't any animal's in this world, she concluded that her form would be a Pokémon. That would explain her sudden understanding of Pokespeech.

Adriana walked through the forest until the clearing could be seen. Excited, she ran the rest of the way, startling some Pokémon along the way. She stopped in front of an apple tree and looked at it branches. sleeping in the lowest branch of the tree was Riolu. Standing on the tip of her toes, she gently shook Riolu until his eyes fluttered open. With a small yawn, he jumped from the branch and into Adriana's arms.

"Is it time yet?" Riolu asked sleepily.

"Yeah. You can sleep until we get to Sandgem town if you want" Adriana said excitedly. Riolu yawned and nodded, eyes closing. Adriana got out a Luxury ball and tapped Riolu in the forehead. He quickly turned into red energy and was then sucked inside the poke ball. Without a struggle, the poke ball dinged. She hid the poke ball in her bag and ran towards her house. Along the way she saw the Forest Pokémon were waking up so she ran faster. No need to get into trouble this early in her career, even if she could defend herself.

When she was got home, the sun was already up. She quickly went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Adriana was half way finished when Paul and Reggie entered the kitchen, noses raised in the air.

"Good morning!"Adriana said as she finished cooking.

"Good morning" Reggie said while Paul grumbled. She quickly levitated breakfast to the table and sat down on her usual seat. While the boys dug in, Adriana took out a watch and counted "three, two, one". Just as she said one, Liliana barged in the kitchen and sat down. She didn't say anything as she ate. Finishing first, Adriana levitated her plate into the sink and stood up. Without waiting for them to finish eating she gave them a quick hug and ran outside exclaiming "Bye Mom! Bye Reggie! Bye Paul! I'll call you when I get to Unova". She was gone before they could even say goodbye.

She ran excitedly towards the middle of the city, where she remembered that Brian lived. She ran until she got to a big house. She composed herself, walked towards the door and banged the non existing life out of it. "Brian! You lazy ass, wake up! You're suppose to take me to Sandgem town today! Wake up!". She continued to bang ferociously at the door until it suddenly opened without her notice, her fist banging somebody on the head. "Ow! What the hell"

"Oh my Arceus! I am so sorry!" Adriana said while looking at Brian's head wound. Brian lifted his head and saw Adriana's face close to his own and blushed. He leaned a forward with his lips puckered. Seeing this, Adriana leaned back and slapped him. He groaned. She huffed.

"Not even in you're dreams" Adriana said giving him the evil eye. He groaned again. "Get dressed. You're suppose to take me to Sandgem Town today" She said while entering the house. She didn't even glance at the interior as she sat down in a sofa. Not even ten minutes later Brian came down again. This time dressed in casual wear. Now that he was appropriately dressed Adriana gave him a once over. He hadn't changed that much over the years. He as still taller than her, still had dark brown hair and his eyes were still their normal brown color. Though he was far less chubby than before. He wore a casual blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some blue sneakers. He caught her staring and winked at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stood up and left the house, Brian behind her.

"Lets get this over with" Adriana said.

"Fine" Brian said. "Prepare to be amazed by my ultra rare and all powerful-"

"Get it over with" Said The ten-year old girl cutting him off. He pouted. She glared.

"You didn't even let me finish" Exclaimed the thirteen year old boy. Adriana just glared. He sighed while murmuring "Nobody ever lets me finish"

He grabbed a poke ball from his belt and threw it into the air. It opened and out came a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It was primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There were markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Also there were raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat spines protrude from either side of its head, somewhat resembling external gills. It had two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws.

"Meet my Salamence, Drago!" He exclaimed like it was a legendary. Sure it was a pseudo one but they weren't that rare. Adriana rolled her eyes at his theatrics and mounted the large dragon. He quickly climbed in front of her before she left without him.

Brian started talking almost nonstop about anything and everything. Adriana, after the first ten minutes, tuned him out. The flight towards Sandgem took almost forever in Adriana's opinion. When they got there it was almost lunch time. They quickly found the Professors Lab with Brian's guidance. They landed in front of the lab and Adriana quickly jumped down and ran inside while Brian stayed outside. Once inside she yelled "Professor Rowan? You here?" when she didn't see him immediately. Her yelling got her some glares but she paid them no mind. She turned around to go talk to a scientist when she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" She stopped when she got a good look at him. Lab coat, mustache, white hair. "Professor Rowan! I was just looking for you!"

"So iv'e heard" He said with a chuckle. She blushed in embarrassment.

"You must be Adriana, the new trainer I'm sponsoring?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" She yelled. She cleared her throat and said more calmly "I mean, Yes I am"

"Then let's get you're Pokémon. Come this way" He said leading her towards a table were three poke ball laid. He released all three and said "You have three options. The Fire Type, Chimchar, the Water Type, Piplup and the Grass Type, Turtwig. Which will you choose?"

Adriana said almost immediately "I choose Piplup". She had thought about it through the flight and chose to get the most challenging one, the most prideful. She always loved a challenge.

Piplup gave Chimchar and Turtwig smug looks while the other two fell anime style.

"This is the third time" Chimchar muttered angrily. Turtwig just covered his eyes with his feet. Adriana looked at them sadly and grabbed Piplup's poke ball.

"Now here are your Poke Balls, Badge Case and Pokedex"The Professor said while carrying a tray containing the items. She grabbed said items and put them in her bag. Adriana thanked the professor, lifted the small penguin into her arms and ran outside where Brian was waiting. Before he could say anything, she jumped into Salamence's back and said "To Chocovine Town we go!". He sighed at her enthusiasm and climbed to his Pokemon's back. With an order, Salamence took off the ground. Brian stayed quite this time, only speaking to give his pokemon directions while Adriana spoke to her 'starter' pokemon quietly. Not that he knew she could understand what it said.

Nearing dinner time, they arrived in Chocovine Town. Landing in front of the Pokémon Center caused a scene, what with the pointing and staring at the Dragon. Adriana jumped off, Piplup still in her arms. Turning around she said with a smile "Thanks for the ride Brian"

"Anytime!"He said with a wink before he took off again to Veilstone City. She shook her head in exasperation and entered the Pokémon Center. She got a room before they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When she was serving Piplup her food she remembered Riolu.

"I almost forgot!" She said as she got out Riolu's poke ball and released him.

"About time! Did you forget I was with you?" Riolu asked incredulously.

"I might have. But I remembered didn't I?"Adriana said embarrassed. Riolu sighed. Good old Adriana.

"Yeah, whatever. Next time, try not to be so forgetful, Meema" Riolu said as Adriana set down his food bowl.

"Now, since this is my first day as a Trainer, we'll relax and take it easy. But, come tomorrow, I will be taking you through the grinder. First, I need to see how well you fair in a fight, then we'll go about improving where you need it. Which will probably be a lot"She finished with a murmur. They still heard her though.

"Hey!" Piplup said indignantly. "Who are you calling weak?"

"I'm not calling you anything. I am just saying that you will need a lot of improvement" Adriana said.

"Another way of saying weak" Piplup muttered as she finished eating.

After finishing eating dinner they went to their rented room. Adriana showered, got dressed in some pj's and went to bed sandwiched between her pokemon.


End file.
